


The Price of Passion

by SecretlyThranduil



Series: Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Tragedy, Very Lightly Implied Sexual Content, fae Maedhros, implied human Fingon but interpret it as you will, look we all know what happens to Fingon so you can't get mad at me for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: For ThatFeanorian, who requested on tumblr: " I’d love to see fae elves russingon with Fingon as a human being “enchanted” by Mae"Not explicitly stated but implied that Fingon is human and Maedhros is Fae, but a tragedy nonetheless.Can be read on its own or part of the Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul verse.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Price of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFeanorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFeanorian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354426) by [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard), [SecretlyThranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil). 



Fingon believed that _he_ loved him. Truly, he did.

If only such a creature was capable of love.

_He_ found Fingon in the days of his youth, a whirlwind of passion and fire and _red_ , but the flames haunted him until the end. _He_ took this joyous soul and destroyed him entirely. Was he seduced? Enchanted? It matters not; it was only for this creature’s amusement that this tragedy came to pass. In stories such as these, there always an ulterior motive, and it certainly is not love.

Fingon was innocent. He was benevolent, a crown prince, and he was beloved by all. Until he met _him_. Until he fell… in love? Into ruin? Here there was no difference. Whatever occurred between them after that chance meeting became his downfall. He just did not know it yet, and he would not know it until the hour of his death.

Of course, Fingon had heard the stories, as have we all. That those seduced away by these creatures disappear forever, are held captive in their forests and fortresses forevermore. But not him, _he_ allowed him to come and go as he pleased, so surely he was not in danger? He was allowed his own freedom, the days spent aiding his beloved in whatever was asked of him, the nights in a blaze of passion and enchantment, but he was never trapped. Yet, he often found himself abandoning his duties to travel to that icy fortress at a moments notice, to feast and celebrate and even live among others of _his_ kind for weeks on end. He loved _him_ , and believed himself to be loved in return.

But there was a price. There is _always_ a price, even if Fingon could not see if, even if he believed himself to be free of any consequence.

Fingon must always come when he is called, no matter when or where. What he thought to be free will and decisions of his own could not be further from the truth. He had not owned his own soul since the day he gave himself to _him_. There was always a reason for the trips to the northern fortress, for giving aid in times of strife, for riding out when called to fight. It was never his own idea, yet, he never knew it.

Until it was too late.

By the time Fingon realised he could not resist the call, he was too far gone to be saved, if he ever could have been saved at all. He was called to a battle of tears unnumbered, to fight alongside his love, his commander, his _master_ , and it was to be his last. Perhaps _he_ knew that, for did he ever love Fingon at all? There, on the battlefield, he finally understood that he had been a victim all along. That he never had a choice.

That fell fire which had seduced him so long ago, that had kept him burning all these years, now destroyed him entirely. Should you get too close to fire, you will get burned, one way or another. If you allow yourself to be so consumed, there will be nothing left of you at all.

And so, there was nothing left of Fingon. The false joy of the past years burned to ash, trampled into the dirt along with him, along with the love he believed was held for him.

He believed it to be love, but he was a means to an end.

And now, nothing remains of that once-golden joy, as if he never existed in the first place.

Just like the love he was so sure had been true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts or requests for this verse or anything at all!  
> Tumblr: SecretlyThranduil


End file.
